Subject Jupiter
by Zero612
Summary: Delta, Sofia and Eleanor return to Rapture to help Tenenbaum find the last three LIttle Sisters.  During their journey they meet an old friend to the Protector Programs Products.  Warning: strong language,gore and horribly creative ways to kill. Rated M.
1. Awakening

**Me: Wassup everyone its me, Zero612 with a brand new story! You are reading the first chapter of my newest epic, Subject Jupiter.**

**Feral: FREEDOM!**

**Onyx: We're out of your mind Zero.**

**Jupiter: Dude you got problems.**

**Me: How so?**

**Jupiter: you have all your characters rampaging in your head, and then you make me, with those two as my own multiple personalities.**

**Me: Oh shut up, just get to your place before I start. So one triviality we have is that I might upload the first two chapters to get everything set first. So let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Bioshock. I only own Jupiter, Feral, Onyx and the OC Big Sisters.**

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

><p><span>Subject Jupiter: Awakening<span>

Delta lay on the bathysphere's top, looking up at the clouds packed together in the sky. He could almost feel the outside air and could see the sun burning through the clouds. He felt himself slipping from his mortal coils as the searing pain in his body began to dull, slowly, but surely. Hearing a hissing and scrabbling noise, Delta looked over to see Eleanor Scrambling out of the cockpit door, her helmet abandoned as she hurried over to him. She knelt by his side looking as deep into his porthole as possible to see his face. She silently wept as she looked at her father, feeling him slip away from the world. Eleanor lifted her ADAM extractor and trembled as she brought it to one of Delta's IV ports, but just before she steadied it He pushed the needle away. Eleanor stood in shock at his action before crying more forcefully as she hugged Delta, with his physical effort shortening his time even more. Sofia watched everything take place from the cockpit door and finally cracked as Eleanor's dam burst and she showered Delta with her tears as she hugged him. Sofia still felt like she was drowning in the cockpit as she watched, but this time it was a flood of guilt and sorrow. As she watched she suddenly remembered something she had seen and ran into the cockpit. She looked around and finally found it, a green thick looking liquid in a hypo, ready for injection. As Sofia dashed back outside to Delta and Eleanor she thanked and apologized Sinclair, for he was responsible for the disappearance of her newest substance. Stopping and kneeling across from Eleanor Sofia hoped she wasn't too late as she quickly injected the green liquid into Delta's body, through his IV port.

"Mother, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Eleanor as she saw her mother carefully but quickly stab Delta with a hypo.

"Trying to save him," Sofia responded softly. Eleanor blinked as she looked at her mother. _… is she worried about him?_

Sofia watched as the hypo was slowly drained and hoped she was not too late. Neither of the Lambs moved, watching the metal armored giant of a man who stands at Death's door. Minutes passed and upon seeing no change Eleanor slowly turned to her mother a grief endowed fury seething in her eyes. Sofia turned to her daughter and watched as she slowly began to stand, shaking from barely-contained fury.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Eleanor shouted as she lunged at her mother, who fell back in fear. Eleanor didn't make it though as Delta's arm suddenly moved and almost made her trip before she caught herself. Both of the Lambs looked at Delta's porthole which was once again lit with a dull yellow glow that brightened by the second as he lifted himself up slowly, luckily using an arm to brace which saved him as Eleanor lunged and hugged him instead of attacking Sofia. Delta's chest rumbled lightly as he used one arm to return Eleanor's hug. He was so happy to have her back, he felt better just by the one armed contact. In fact, every time he took a deep breath he seemed to feel a bit better. Curious Delta took a deep breath of Eleanor's scent, before gently pushing her off while standing up. His legs felt unsteady but he took another breath and felt them steady. When he stood fully he pushed Eleanor away a couple feet and felt his legs lose their steadfastness. Sofia watched and suddenly yanked Eleanor until she was a few meters away from Delta, who stood for 2 seconds then collapsed onto his hands and knees, suddenly very weak. Sofia doubled back and yanked Eleanor back to Delta, getting on her knees to inspect him.

"I think I see it," Sofia muttered.

"See what mother?" Eleanor demanded, a little irritated at the rough handling.

"Delta is recovering but his activity and physical state depend on your proximity," replied Sofia. "He's still recovering but I don't think you two can be further than 10 meters from each other at any given time until the bond is completely reestablished."

"So our bonds been partially reconnected and we have to stay close until its been fully reconstructed?" asked Eleanor.

"Yes, that's exactly it," replied Sofia. Delta sat cross-legged and watched the two, listening to their discussion. _Sofia talks like it's a problem_, he scoffs in his deep, gruff voice, _what the fuck does she think I went through that underwater hell for, to get rid of my daughter?_ Delta watched as the two women agreed on their analysis before Eleanor smiled and jumped into Delta's lap, snuggling her back into his chest while claiming it was to assist in his recovery. Sofia just nodded and walked back towards the cockpit, hoping to get out of sight before the crushing quilt returns because her distraction is absent. Before getting very far however a medium sized boat appears heading towards the vessel they were all currently on. Delta watched the boat with mild interest and extreme caution, subconsciously wrapping his arm around Eleanor. As the boat neared it cut to the side to get close to the vessel without ramming it. A man appeared on the deck, calling out to them.

"Hey, are you guys the one Tenenbaum sent?" he yelled. Delta waved one arm in consent to the man, while Eleanor gasped in recognition.

"You're Jack Ryan!" She exclaimed. Sofia began walking back towards the armored duo as Jack stepped off his boat.

"Yep, that would be me. Since Tenenbaum sent you I'll trust ya but you keep your big guy under control got it?"

Delta growled at this comment but otherwise let it slide. The 3 eldest passengers gathered the little sisters and boarded Ryan's boat. They fastened a line to Sinclair's craft and towed it west, to New York. As they reached the docks they entered Ryan's personal dock, ensuring the secrecy and security of the bathysphere. After securing both sea vessels the group got into a minibus Jake had rented for this sole purpose and headed to Ryan's home. It was a nice home, three stories, blue paint and at least a half-mile from any neighbors. The house was situated near the edge of a small forest, in a large grassy meadow. The sides of the house had gardens with a variety of fruits, vegetables and herbs growing in them.

As everyone went inside Jack was swarmed for a second by 5 teenage girls around 16 and 17 years old like Eleanor. 2 of the girls were brown-haired and had green eyes. They were twins, named Marsha and Mirana. They were both 5' 5" and their clothes always matched in either combination or color scheme. The main difference was that Mirana wore her hair in a ponytail with 2 bangs framing her face, and Marsha always let her shoulder length hair run free in caramel cascades. The twins both wore a dark blue blouse and jeans. One of the other girls was Jessie, a blonde blue-eyed tomboy who stood at 5'7". Jessie's hair was cut to hang just below her ears, where she tucks it behind them. Jessie wore black basketball shorts and a loose red shirt. The last two girls were also blonde but one had light hazel eyes while the others were a golden yellow. The hazel-eyed one was named Haley, and she was 5' 6" with her hair braided into a ponytail that reached halfway down her back. She wore an earthen brown dress and had on gardener's gloves. The last blonde with the golden yellow eyes was Amanda, who wore a sunshine yellow dress with a white apron on top. She wore her hair in a ponytail that hung to her right side, sometimes over her shoulder and a small chef's hat.

After a discussion on new bedding arrangements, in which the girls and Sofia got most of the 2nd and 3rd floors, Delta and Jack watched Eleanor and jacks daughter's herd the tired former Little Sisters to bed. Sofia went into the kitchen to prepare some tea, with Jacks permission. Jack looked over towards Delta who sat on the floor seeing as how he weighed a lot more than what the couches were designed to hold, even with Delta removing his oxygen tank and storing his weapons in an unused closet, which was locked and he was given the key.

"So, Eleanor is your daughter?" Jack asked.

Delta responded with a sight bow to accentuate his nod.

"But the Big Daddies I've seen weren't so strongly bonded," replied Jack.

"Ryan made a change with production after the Alpha series prototypes. Delta has a physiological bond, stronger than the pheromone bond between Big Daddies and Little Sisters, with his Little Sister Eleanor," Sofia said, as she walked out of the kitchen with a cup of tea for herself and Jack. The adults changed their conversation topic to finding the families of the Little Sisters, which was rapidly finished by the files Sofia had on their abduction. As they looked through her files Eleanor came down the stairs and walked over to them in a plain white dress, swishing it to and fro while Haley followed behind her. Delta saw her and his chest rumbled a she hugged Eleanor with his large arms, tightly but tenderly.

"You look nice," Sofia said with a small smile.

"Thank you Mother," Eleanor said with a slight tinge of pride to her voice. The phone rang and everyone looked at it while Jack moved over to answer.

"Hello?" he questioned cautiously.

"Herr Jack, it's me und I need your help" said a heavily accented German voice.

"Tenenbaum, what is it?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Splicers are more active than ever down here in Rapture und I need your help. It's hard enough fixing the bathysphere I found but I' also found out there were reserve Big Sisters and they have a few charges. I don't plan on showing myself until the bathysphere is fixed but I will be done in a few days und then I will try to sneak away with the Little Sisters. I hope to reach you in a few weeks," answered Tenenbaum.

Delta grunted loudly towards the phone then turned towards Eleanor who quickly went to the phone and took it from Jack's hands.

"Where are you Ms. Tenenbaum?" she asked.

"Fraullein Eleanor, is herr Delta there with you?" asked Tenenbaum, slightly surprised.

"Yes, although Father can't go more than 30 feet from me before he starts to weaken since our bond is partially fixed," responded Eleanor.

"That is something I can fix if you pick me up after I get these girls. You'll have to wait for a while though,"

"What but you can't do this, they'll be protecting those little sisters more than anyone ever has. If you get one the Big sisters will be after you and the Splicers will help!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Well I would like some help but you have no way down here so I will do it myself. I must go I've been on for too long anyway. Goodbye fraullein Eleanor, herr Delta, herr Jack" With that, Tenenbaum hung up the phone, leaving Eleanor with a dial tone on her end.

"We **do** have a way down there." Sofia said quietly. Eleanor looked at her mother seeing regret and concern in her stern gaze. As she opened her mouth everyone's heads snapped around to Delta whose loud footsteps sounded as he went over to hi weapons closet and opened it, re-equipping his weapons and equipment, including eve hypos, first aid its, and ammo.

"Father what are you doing?" asked Eleanor, apprehensive of the answer. She heard a faint gruff baritone voice say in her mind _I owe her_. Immediately she understood and darted upstairs for her own armor and equipment. Sofia saw the two and decided to prepare herself as well. She turned to Jack when she heard a click, and saw a loaded surface pistol in his open hand, along with a few magazines of ammunition.

"Just for emergencies ok, let those two do most of the fighting. I'll handle the girls you guys have saved. Your files will make it easier to find their families so good luck helping Tenenbaum," said Jack.

"Thank you," replied Sofia, softly.

"This is part of your repentance right?" asked Jack.

"Yes, of course."

"That's enough for me," responded Jack. He turned towards a fully armored Delta and Eleanor who teleported into the living room. "I'll give you guys a ride to the docks"

Eleanor, Delta and Sofia stood in the cockpit of their repaired bathysphere, in the middle of the sea directly above Rapture. They all shared a glance before descending into Ryan's hell on earth once again to find a friend and innocents to take back with them.

"Dr. Tenenbaum, this is Eleanor. Mother and Father are with me, and we're coming to help you," Eleanor said into the vessels radio as they entered the city's docks. They all left the ship as soon as it settled and the docks were drained and entered an airlock, stepping back into the city of Rapture.

* * *

><p>In his dark cell he lay there, deathly still, the only movement being his chest rising and falling in sync to his silent breaths. No rustle of clothing, no discernible heartbeat, no sound came from the figure in the dark cell, who lay against the wall opposite his door. He sat like this for ten minutes until suddenly his eyelids lifted and revealed warm brown orbs glowing with a crimson hue. His lips parted, revealing a nice, clean set of strong teeth. The red glow of his eyes intensified as his mouth formed a pleased snarl, and his teeth slowly began to taper to a point as his canines grew longer and sharper.<p>

'_Hmm, welcome back Delta. You seem a bit dull right now. It's expected, but I'm sure I can fix it._' The figure laughed, a deep, quiet chuckle that was soft yet drew fear across the whole facility.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done with the first chapter baby, on to-<strong>

**Jupiter: the heck was that man, that was noth-**

**Me: SHUT IT! Next chapter, dear reader, go go go.**


	2. Reuniting

**Me: Second chapter folks, I wanted this available directly after the first one so you don't lose interest too quickly.**

**Jupiter: So I'm guessing that figure in the last paragraph was-**

**Me: HUSH! In this one old friends, allies and enemies will reunite. We wont be checking in on Jack for a while though, maybe later if we have time. So lets get started, with as little pre-story banter as shown.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bioshock I'd self publish this story. **

Subject Jupiter-Reuniting

Delta led the way as Eleanor and Sofia flanked his sides. All three walked through Raptures many buildings and glass bridges to reach Tenenebaum. She was stationed near Persephone where she had salvaged enough parts to fix a bathysphere big enough for her and the little sisters she hoped to save. It was surprisingly quiet and easy to reach her, leading the three to disbelieve the claim she made of the splicers increased activity. Once they arrived at Persephone Eleanor raised her on the short wave radio, to find her exact location.

"Tenenbaum we're here, where are you?" asked Eleanor.

"Right here fraullein Eleanor," Tenenbaum said as she appeared to their right with a pistol in one hand. Tenenbaum narrowed her eyes and snarled vehemently at Sofia, "Und what is **she **doing here?"

"Mother is here to help us, so please don't kill her," Eleanor patiently responded.

"I intend to help whether you forgive me or not Brigid," Sofia stated looking calmly at Tenenbaum.

"Fine then, follow me," Tenenbaum said as they started walking. "There are 3 little ones left down here but they have about 6 Big sisters protecting them und the rest of the Big Daddies. They are mainly in the areas of Sirens Alley, Fontaine Futuristics und Dionysus Park. If we are to save these little ones then we'll possibly fight through hordes of splicers to get close and take down their Big Daddy and Big Sister guards. I know we can do this if we have a strategy and strike at the right time, but then we should hide for a while before striking again. I don't have any more allies down here so we are all we have und therefore we must be careful."

They walked together, deciding to hit the one in Siren's Alley until they came across a corridor and Delta suddenly stopped and turned towards it. The women stopped as well and watched him curiously.

"Father, is something wrong?" Eleanor asked worriedly as she took a step towards Delta. Delta shook all over for a bit before taking a tentative step forward. He bent slightly in pain and cringed, at which Eleanor jumped forward and held onto his side, staring into his porthole, full of worry. She watched him turn towards her and heard the gruff voice of her father in her mind once again, saying _there's a friend here_.

Eleanor let go as Delta straightened himself and strode quickly and purposefully down the corridor. All three of his current companions followed after him quickly as he turned down several forks in the corridor without pause or consideration of his direction. Delta watched the corridor walls slide past as he walked, listening to the oddly familiar voice in his head. _Forward. Faster, almost there. Remember, Security before release._ The words stuck in his brain as he reached a bathysphere and immediately opened it, turning towards his companions and gesturing them inside. As they all filed into the bathysphere and Delta activated its lever, only then did anyone notice where they were headed.

Hades Detention Center.

The bathysphere docked and its occupants exited. Delta remained silent, even telepathically to Eleanor as he walked straight through the front door of the place. He recalled the words the voice said and followed the signs to the security center of the prison, the Wardens office. Once there he stopped and looked around waiting for directions. Eleanor, Sofia and Brigid all came in after him and looked around as well. The computers in the office all showed feed from cameras stationed throughout the five levels of the prison. They saw Splicers wandering the halls, some even sleeping in locked cells. Every level was full of Splicers and people, wandering around lost and fighting each other in unusual light scuffles. At the fifth floor there were all kinds of Brute Splicers just sitting in their cells. All the inmates cried out for the Warden's blood, while the free splicers suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. They cackled as they started running for the office Delta and the others were in. Cursing in his mind Delta ran tot eh Warden's desk and pressed a button labeled Security Lockdown. The door to the office shut and locked, then an iron fence fell over the door on the inside as a large, reinforced 2 foot-thick steel blast door crashed over the door outside.

_About time, I was wondering when you'd enact the Lockdown. Now do me a favor, hack the system and unlock ALL cells. Then sit back and watch the show cuz I need some long overdue exercise._ Delta followed the voice's directions, questioning why it was so strange yet so familiar.

"Father what are you-?" Eleanor asked ash she saw her father messing with the Warden's computer. She cut herself off as a small speaker announced **All prison cells unlocked. Video feed secured.** Sofia and Tenenbaum whipped around to face Delta who stood and walked over to the screens, looking at the camera feed on the different levels. The Splicers had all stopped when the message was announced over the PA and the sleeping ones woke up and joined the others. They looked around confusedly before turning back and beginning to run to the barred exit of the prisons interior. It wouldn't hold forever but the Wardens office was safe for at least 30 minutes.

The cell doors opened on prison level 5 all the Brutes dashed out and towards the stairs, which were arranged so people had to walk through each level to get through to the next one. One Brute Splicer, all beefed up and ape-like lumbered in front of an open cell. He stopped and looked inside because this cell was odd, It was doubly reinforced and isolated from the other ones, with now inactive turrets pointed at the open door, which lead to a dark lightless void. As the Brute peered in brown orbs in a glowing crimson hue popped open and narrowed at the sight of him. He reeled back at the pure predatory look he received and just as he turned around to charge away, an unknown fear guiding his every move, a long black tentacle lashed out with a four fingered claw at the en and latched onto his leg, tripping him and dragging him back into the darkness of the cell. As the Brute's beefy arms scrabbled at the ground for handholds his body was flipped and instantly pulled in. A deep scream of pain, fear and agony sounded through the 5th floor as wet tearing, ripping, and slicing sounds were heard from the cell, and spatters of blood and gore flew out onto the door and floor outside. More Brute splicers looked at the open cell door in fear and confusion. The eyes appeared again, along with a mouth that contained shining, white, strong, sharp teeth and elongated canines as it opened and unleashed a roar that ripped throughout the entire facility and into the ocean, sending fish, sharks, and all other kinds of marine wildlife running or hiding as quickly as possible. The Brutes were paralyzed by pure fear and dint even struggle as something leapt out at them and shredded them in tow seconds.

In the Warden's office Delta and company watched the one brute get dragged in and realized he'd been mercilessly torn apart. They were all shocked at this but even more surprised at the roar that tore through the cement, stone and steel of the facility. Delta has heard plenty of Bouncers roar in a way that causes fear to paralyze you for a while but this was an entirely different level. The roar contained pure fury, hatred, and worst all, the unconscious promise f a brutal massacre to a large facility full of victims. Delta himself was unnerved by this roar, but once again found it so **familiar. **He looked at Eleanor who was trembling slightly before he reached out and used his left hand to hold her close, telling her in his mind that they were no the ones supposed to be afraid. Sofia and Tenenbaum both looked paler than anytime they ad been in Rapture, both obviously fearing their mistakenly assumed demise. Eleanor relayed Delta's message of them not needing to worry but when asked how he knew that exactly Delta was speechless. _Eleanor believes me so It doesn't really matter, _He thought. Eleanor heard him and smiled since he held so much regard for her opinion. The group heard another cry and turned towards the screens, rigid in shock. The screens displaying the 4th and 5th levels showed nothing but blood, gore and bodies. All torn, mangled, sliced, ripped, crushed, decapitated, there was even one splicer trying to stuff his intestines back in his stomach cavity. There was also a group of three splicers tied and asphyxiated by one of their comrades small intestine, tied tightly around their arms, torsos and finally their necks. The blood and gore dwindled as the massacre neared the 3rd level.

Diverting their attention to the 3rd level cameras they saw Splicers scared, having heard the screams of agony from their brethren downstairs, and still in the aftershocks of the roar. A few of the female splicers were in tears, staring at the darkness that surrounded the stair door. The splicers all trembled and watched the darkness intently. Soon those same brown eyes with the red glow appeared. The splicers all screamed as the few leadheads who had taken the guns of the security guards shot frantically into the dark at the eyes. The eyes narrowed further as an angered snarl was heard before four thick tentacles lashed out at the gathered splicers. They fell, slashed in the torso or head by the clawed digits at the end of the tentacles. The tentacles waved and lashed faster and more ferociously as an indiscernible black object darted out of the darkness, appearing as a blur to the cameras and splicers. The blur practically flew between the ranks of the splicers its tentacles shortened and lashing out at close-range while two blurs constantly reappeared at splicers stomachs and backs, leaving gashes and lacerations that released geysers of blood. The blur continued through the 3rd floor and the second, finally appearing at the 1st floor.

The blur stopped and looked at the splicers at the other end of the 1st floors main corridor frantically beating on the barricade. One splicer looked back and saw the silhouette but was only alarmed by the glowing red eyes. The splicer screamed and attacked the barricade with even more vigor, making his hands bleed, as the rest of the splicers looked back and copied his actions. The silhouette stepped out into the light revealing something that looked like a regular human wearing a large black hooded robe with wide sleeves and 4 tentacles growing out of his lower back and shoulder blades. The tentacles all swayed as their claws morphed to look like a small demon mouth with a few rows of jagged, razor sharp teeth and three red eye slits on each side of its narrow fish like head. The mouths opened and the cloaked figure walked forward towards the splicers as his tentacles growled in glee and launched forward grabbing and impaling splicers, biting off heads, eating through to hearts, yanking them away, basically tearing away the group gathered at the barricade. The last splicer cowered as the figure stepped up beside it and lifted its left leg. The figure's leg grew slightly larger as black and red tendons and muscles swarmed over it like tentacles or quickly wriggling worms, before they stopped and with one mighty kick the barricade and the door behind it was blown open. The splicer gaped in shock, awe and fear, not even noticing the figures hand lift up and quickly send a thin needle straight through the splicers brain before resheathing his thin weapon and walking toward the Warden's barricaded door. The figure stopped in front of the door and lifted his right hand, and knocked on the door.

Delta watched the figure stride through the 1st floor splicers and break the barricade in one kick. Sofia and Tenenbaum were still deathly afraid and had resigned themselves to doom, seeming almost calm. Eleanor stood beside her Father and was just as surprised when she heard the 3 loud, clear knocks reverberate through the closed door. _Yo, Delta, open up._

Eleanor heard that voice and was struck by how familiar it was to her, but she couldn't quite place why. Delta opened the door by pressing the Negate Lockdown button and watched as Sofia and Tenenbaum tensed when the door unlocked and opened to reveal the figure. The figure was a human being, a light brown, short black-haired young black man who stood at 5'11". He had brown eyes that no longer glowed with a deadly red hue, but a soft chocolate brown. He looked at Sofia then to Tenenbaum with a smirk growing on his face, before turning to Delta and Eleanor and smiling widely.

"Delta! It's been over 10 years man, no visits or anything. Not that you had time or permission to do so with Eleanor back then, but I'm glad you still somewhat remember me." The black youth said.

Delta regarded the youth intently, his identity was on the tip of his tongue, the edge of his brain and he was grasping for it, he almost had it.

"How do you know me and Father?" asked Eleanor.

"You two Eleanor? You gotta remember Scarlet, Tara, and Rose though right?" the youth replied, with a tilt of his head, and his smile fading.

"JUPITER!" Eleanor and Delta exclaimed, while Sofia and Tenenbaum only heard a loud grunt from Delta.

"Yes, ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" exclaimed Jupiter, his smile returning. "Come on, let's get to the bathysphere we can catch up in there and I am so sick of this place."

Back at the corridor in Persephone Eleanor ended up sitting on Delta's shoulders as she conversed with Jupiter. Sofia and Tenenbaum remained quiet just listening to the conversation as it provided insight to the Big Daddies. Jupiter was a test subject for the Protector Program, an experiment from a genius virologist and geneticist name Johnathan Reede. He had taken a 10 yr old boy and gave him a virus codenamed Onyx that gave him the ability to completely control his body. After the bonding of the virus the boy was named Jupiter and spent five years learning of human biology and experimenting with his abilities. It was found that his natural creativity had allowed him to synthesize abilities other than those he was taught rather quickly. As Jupiter matured into 17 years old he was inducted into the protector program and underwent the surgery. His abilities ultimately neutralized everything, the sedatives, the surgery that changed his organs and even the brainwashing. Ryan saw him as dangerous with free will but decided to keep him since Jupiter seemed so attached to all the little sisters. Jupiter used his natural body control to create and release pheromones that identified him as a friend to all big daddies and little sisters. Eventually he bonded permanently with 3 Little Sisters named Scarlet, Rose, and Tara who were his favorites out of all the little sisters.

"Wait, if you existed around Delta's time how come you're so young?" Sofia interrupted.

"Well, basically I pretty much arrested my physical development a my 17-year old body. I can alter it instantly to suit any situation or for any convenience but I like my 17 year old body," replied Jupiter.

"What are the repercussions?" asked Tenenbaum.

"Nothing, I could actually stay this way forever. I am a virus/human hybrid, so as long as I have biomass to access I can stay his way forever."  
>"Really?" asked Eleanor eagerly.<p>

"Yep, I'm the closest to immortality humanity's ever gotten, but I'm the only one of my kind," replied Jupiter.

"_Braggart," _said Delta.

"_Don't hate_" replied Jupiter, as Eleanor giggled at their telepathic banter.

The group of 4 walked to the dock for the Atlantic Express and boarded to head for Siren's Alley. Sofia looked through the files she had copied from her computer on a laptop she received on surface before jerking her head up to Jupiter. "What did you say the names of your little sisters were?"

"Scarlet, Tara, and Rose. Why, what is it?" Jupiter replied.

"Those were three of the Big Sisters I had," Sofia said as she went back to her laptop, searching quickly. Delta overheard this and tensed as did everyone else except for Jupiter who did not know the implication of that statement.

"Ok here we are, luckily I had them in reserve, they weren't active on any recent missions," Sofia said relieved. Jupiter did not react until he looked around at everyone and settled his eyes on Delta.

"So you didn't kill them after all, that's a relief. We better find them then before we leave this city," stated Jupiter with a slight smile on his face. Everyone nodded as Siren's Alley came upon them, preparing to find the Sisters, Big and Little, and reunite Jupiter's scattered family.


	3. Rebuilding

**Me: New chapter for Subject Jupiter. No inspiration for my other stories yet, which sucks.**

**Feral: What does it matter, we're here now so deal with it.**

**Onyx: I agree with Feral, lets enjoy our presence while it lasts.**

**Jupiter: So shut up and get started already. BTW Jupiters actual age is circa 25. I confused myself trying to remember the timeline exactly so this will (hopefully) work. If not then, besa mi culo.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Bioshock? Am I rolling in mounds of money instead of writing a fanfic? There you go…**

Rebuilding

The group of five made their way to Siren's Alley in silence until Eleanor spoke up asking, "Wait didn't Father flood Siren's Alley?" At this everyone suddenly remembered that Sirens Alley was in fact flooded right now and watched as the Atlantic Express pulled into its dock. The dock was unsurprisingly flooded as well and Jupiter stared into the water, suddenly jolting as he felt a tingle in his mind. _HERE!_

"One of them is here!" He exclaimed whirling on the others. Everyone jumped but Eleanor quickly responded, "then lets go."

"I'm gonna go alone. I can move **much** faster than the both of you and I wanna find her before she leaves."

"Do you know which one she is?" asked Sophia.

"Not gonna waste time finding out in here." Jupiter responded, quickly moving in front of the train's doors. He lifted his hands and placed one on the frame while he forced the door open with the other. His hand that rested on the frame suddenly expanded to cover the door with an odd transparent skin. As the door was quickly pushed open Jupiter jumped through the skin, into the water and let the doors slam closed, all without water flooding the cabin. He turned and suddenly zoomed away leaving a trail of bubbles in his wake as he navigated through the area of Sirens Alley. Jupiter practically flew through the water looking into every crevice he found and any hatch open. He kept going, following the faint trail of one of his self appointed charges until he reached an unfamiliar building. He quickly analyzed it noticing it was rather new. The installation was made of reinforced metal, stood 30 feet tall and was about 60feet wide. There were 4 airlocks located in the front wall and the walls all had waterproofed security cameras. Jupiter looked around more and saw familiar looking rivets placed to secure the walls and foundations of the structure.

"Hmm, looks like this is a Big Daddy fortress. Wonder why they made it." Jupiter's musing was cut short as he noticed a Bouncer walking across the ocean floor, holding in its free hand a bundle of dead splicers. It walked to one of the 2 larger airlocks and went inside with its load. Jupiter quickly swam to the airlocks, camouflaging himself to hide from the cameras and suddenly noticed the trail grow stronger. He dashed in behind the Bouncer and crouched in the corner as the airlock ran through its usual protocols. Once the entrance opened Jupiter and the Bouncer stepped out, one remaining unaware of the other. Jupiter moved quickly but silently down the corridor behind the entrance and kept scanning the air for his charges scent. He came to a T-junction and checked both sides before going right. As eager as he was to reunite with those he cared about he remained cautious. The Big Daddies might have been his allies before but he was here to get his girls and any other little sisters that were here, an act that would surely be looked down upon by the other members of the protector program.

_Oh well, it would be a shame but like them I wouldn't let anyone stand in my way. I will get my girls back!_ thought Jupiter. Jupiter continued through the hall, scanning the air and following the directions where the scent of his girl became more concentrated and detailed. He walked through the hall undetectable by sight or even smell, which is usually the dead giveaway for Protectors. Jupiter followed the scent until he reached a door that was colored by a little girl. _Here!_ Jupiter checked both sides of the hallway before slightly opening it and compressing his body to squeeze through the crack. As he uncompressed on the other side he looked around the room in slight surprise. The room looked like a daycare playroom, with crayon and chalk drawings lining the walls, floors and doors. The lights were dim, not bright but soft due to foggy glass bulbs. Some chairs lined a small circular table where there was a toy tea set for three, with two of the 6 chairs each holding a big daddy doll that was obviously made by a little sister. One little sister with brown hair, pale skin and a torn, bloody blue dress sat next to them in another chair talking to the dolls.

"Big Sister says to wait, Mr. Bubbles will be here soon and then we can have tea!" the girl said excitedly to the dolls.

Jupiter looked further to his left and saw where the scent was coming from. There were two little sisters, both blonde twins, one wearing a red dress and the other wearing a green dress, playing next to a suited Big Sister, ADAM needle sheathed so as not to harm the girls while her watchful gaze bathed them in orange light. Jupiter smiled as he released his mobile camouflage and allowed his body to excrete its pheromones again. He slowly shifted into focus and unsurprising to him the Big Sister noticed almost immediately. The two watched each other for a few seconds, in which the other little sisters noticed him and gazed at Jupiter as well. Jupiter smiled as his eyes shone bright with their soft caramel hue and he stepped forward almost unable to withhold his joy and excitement. "Scarlet, it's so great to-" before he could finish the young woman who he just spoke of jumped straight to him between the little sisters with a shriek, quickly extending her ADAM needle to its wicked two and a half foot length and instantly tried to impale Jupiter. Jupiter stepped back and grabbed the needle as he pinned it between the bone armor he instantly grew between his torso and arm. Still in shock Jupiter just stared at the needle for a few seconds before looking up to Scarlet's porthole light, which was slowly turning from a calm orange to a wrathful, burning red. Jupiter was still confused when Scarlet pushed him away with a jump kick then launched straight at him again upon landing. Jupiter flew back a few feet from the kick, remaining upright, and grew a 2-foot katana off the top of his forearm, using it to block and parry Scarlet's strikes. The girl twisted and turned, moving her serrated needle every which way attempting to break Jupiter's defenses but he moved too quickly and with seemingly minimal effort as she grunted and screeched during her onslaught. They dueled like this for a few minutes, the little sisters fleeing to the corner of the room and cowering in fear, unsure of what to do. Frustrated, Scarlet made stronger, wider swings, progressively leaving herself open more and more, changing from the fluid strikes and jabs to noisier smashes and strong slashes attempting to use brute force to get through his defense. Jupiter easily held back the barrage of strikes coming from the angry young woman and waited for a particularly long buildup to a slash before he made his move.

Scarlet had been desperately trying to break through Jupiter's defense, she began giving in to her anger and focusing on brute force rather than the relatively elegant attacks she used earlier. As Scarlet brought her arm up and made to slash across her chest with her loudest scream this battle, her target disappeared a split second after she brought the needle down. Confused Scarlet made to turn before she felt a prick in her side and suddenly her body began to go numb all over. She collapsed forward, almost hitting the floor but managing to push herself up with her needle on her right hand and her left arm. Scarlet looked back and saw Jupiter standing behind her, eyes closed in thought before they snapped open and quickly settled on her. Scarlet looked into those eyes and gaped for a full second before snarling and instinctively curling up as Jupiter closed the small distance between them.

Jupiter waited until Scarlet started the extremely wide slash before he quickly darted behind her. He sheathed his katana while simultaneously releasing a small blade under his fist, which he quickly jabbed into Scarlet's back. He saw the girl fall forward and knew she lost feeling in her legs as the powerful relaxant he injected worked on her muscles. Jupiter closed his eyes as he reviewed the memories he stole from Scarlet in the second he pierced her spine to deliver the relaxant effectively, while the spinal cord also served as a superconduit for accessing the brain. Jupiter looked back on all the time he was gone, all ten years as he saw his charge grow up from the loving tomboyish 10 yr old he left, to the 20 year-old woman who attacked him through her own eyes. Jupiter opened his eyes after scanning all the memories and instantly figuring out their significance. He immediately looked to Scarlet who stared back and snarled after a second. Jupiter stepped closer to Scarlet, at which she cringed and curled up into herself. He knelt down beside her and calmly looked at her barely moving anything but his left hand which grabbed her needle as she swung it at him, quickly but slower than usual. Scarlet watched as his right hand unfastened and removed her helmet, at which she struggled to keep it on, sheathing her needle to focus on hiding her face. Scarlet lost this fight too as her helmet was removed and Jupiter gazed down at her uncovered face. Scarlet was pale from a lifetime in rapture, red-headed, with a cluster of three freckles on each side of her narrow nose. She had a medium sized oval shaped face with a low hairline and a cut on her left cheek that was thin and about 3 inches long running diagonally from her nose to her jawbone. Jupiter looked at the face he hadn't seen in so long and smiled softly. His smile grew larger as he noticed the woman's eyes begin to tear up even as she narrowed them while frowning. Jupiter quickly pulled Scarlet into a tight hug, one which she was unprepared for and gaped at, surprised by the sudden show of affection. She snarled at him, unwilling to let her tears flow as she looked back at him. She considered hurting him and was about to punch his back with her right arm when she heard him say, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ever leave you guys. There's no need to worry. This time no one can separate us, not even Ryan himself." Scarlet stopped and stared at the back of Jupiter's head, thinking on his words. After a few more seconds in the air, she slowly lowered her hand and uncurled her fist, letting it fall on Jupiter's back as the tears soon followed suit.

Dana and her fellow sisters had watched the whole thing. They saw their Big Sister jump and attack the stranger no one noticed or instantly feared like the other baddies their Big Sisters or Big Daddies fought, and as they saw the fight continue they saw Big Sister fall from what seemed to be a push, then they trembled as they saw Big Sister struggle to even get up as the man just stood there. They watched the man look back towards Big Sister and go to her, at this point they feared she would go to sleep like all the other Big Sisters floating outside, and were surprised when her helmet was taken off and the man hugged her. They knew that happened rarely and only with them around if anyone was, and on top of that Big Sister stopped fighting the man and just…cried? She wasn't making much noise, was she really crying? Wondering this, Dana stepped away from the corner and her sisters, even as they made weak attempts to pull her back. She walked a few steps before fear came up beside her extreme curiosity and made her slouch a bit and curl up as she walked towards the two Big Siblings. When Dana got close, the man's head turned slightly, enough so that one brown eye, glowing a soft, warm, chocolate hue could be easily seen. As Dana looked at the eye the fear she felt quickly dissolved from the velvety comfort of the man's gaze. Dana looked behind her and noticed her sisters had followed her and were closing pretty quickly once their gazes shifted to the man's eye. Dana looked back at the man, just enjoying the feeling she got from seeing his eye, which intensified once his other eye was uncovered from Big Sister's shoulder as she moved to look at the girls too.

The three little sisters stood about a foot away from Jupiter, calming almost instantly once he looked at them. Jupiter smiled into Scarlet's shoulder, watching as the blonde twins came up behind their brown haired companion who turned to see them. As the three of them returned their gazes to him, Jupiter removed himself from Scarlet's embrace, which she allowed and copied as they both looked at the girls who had come close. Jupiter reached out to them as Scarlet turned away and yanked her helmet back on, fastening it to her suit. Scarlet looked to Jupiter after fastening her helmet, and watched as he held each of the girls for a brief second. Scarlet finally allowed herself to relax and let go of the barriers around her thoughts. As she did so a voice intruded in her head saying, "_About time you did that, how else are going to talk?_" Scarlet jolted forward and snapped her head to refocus on Jupiter who looked back at her over his shoulder with a grin. "_Yeah, I didn't think you'd know about the telepathy thing before now. We should use it, it's more useful than speaking vocally, and it helps tell if someone's lying or not._" Scarlet stared at Jupiter, slightly excited about this discovery he's told her. She tries to communicate but only lets out a small growl from straining. "_Don't try to rush it. If you're speaking vocally in anyway you're trying to hard. No worries, even when you're trying I hear what you're saying so just take it slow or else you might not ever get it._"

Jupiter pulled Scarlet to her feet and injected her again with a counteragent for the muscle relaxant in her legs. As feeling returned to her legs Scarlet began to support more of her own weight in small increments. While she did this Jupiter explained the situation. "We're going to leave this place. First thing we're doing is traveling with a few others to get the last of the little sisters and take them out of here. My priority though is to find the other two, so we can all leave together and pick up where I left off." After saying this and checking to make sure Scarlet could support herself, Jupiter grabbed two of the girls and held them on his back with a quickly formed cage while Scarlet put one in her cage after fastening it on her back. The two went out the door and headed down the hall back to the airlocks as they reached the main hallway they saw the bouncer Big Daddy Jupiter snuck in by. As portholes and eyes connected everyone froze for a split second. The frozen second ended as the Bouncer roared and slammed his drill into the ground, paralyzing Scarlet who moved too slowly on her still recovering legs, while Jupiter had jumped up and used two tentacles to cling to the ceiling. He dangled there as the Bouncer charged straight at Scarlet, his porthole burning red. Just as he got within five feet of her, Jupiter suddenly slammed down on top of him shoving his head into the ground with his suddenly very heavily weighed down feet. Jupiter jumped back and kicked the bouncer ten feet down the hall. Scarlet recovered now and angrily screeched at the Bouncer, causing it to be immobilized. Jupiter held his right hand into a fist and fed it muscle mass until it grew to be two feet wide, then he fed muscle to his feet, and finally sent all four of his tentacles to latch on the wall behind the Bouncer. He used his feet and tentacles to launch himself at the Bouncer, extending his enlarged fist and slamming it into the Big Daddy. A loud crunch was heard as the Daddies bones all broke and several organs were ruptured or smashed as the Daddy sailed through the air towards the airlocks, then a louder crunch an the sound of metal tearing from metal was heard, before water rushed into the hallway. Jupiter's triumphant smirk was replaced with a frown and Scarlet shortly glared at him while he thought _oh fu-_ before the wall of water slammed into him. Refusing to yield, Jupiter reattached three of his tentacles to the hallway and used one to grab Scarlet, wrapping around the cage with the Little Sister as well to avoid losing them both. Jupiter stood up using his strengthened feet and tentacles to push past the flowing water to the entry point. With a strong burst of energy he pulled himself and Scarlet through the focal point of the invading water and propelled the group back to the Atlantic Express. Scarlet was curious why they were headed this way and why they were headed to a train in a flooded station. Jupiter used his biomass to create another permeable membrane between the doorframe of the train, pushing himself through to re unite with the others.

"Herr Jupiter, it is good to see you are back, und with two of the little ones! Thank you very much for your help" said Tenenbaum, as Jupiter unloaded the two from his back and handed them to Delta and Eleanor for curing.

"Actually Tenenbaum, I got three of em" said Jupiter as he turned back towards the membrane and leaned through. Before Tenenbaum could question where the last one was he came back inside, tugging Scarlet in as well. Scarlet just froze and stared at the group of people who stared back at her as Jupiter plucked the last girl and handed her to Eleanor. "Everyone, meet Scarlet." He turned back to Scarlet and frowned. "Uh oh."

Scarlet's porthole was glowing red. And it was centered on Delta.

**Me: DUN DUN DUUUNNNN**

**Feral: Where the hell was I in this chapter?**

**Me: Shut up before I throw you into a horribly confusing and illogical scene next chapter.**

**Onyx: That's a horrible misuse of your literal authority.**

**Me: I'm about to misuse my hand upside yo head.**

**Everyone: …**

**Me: On another note, sorry for this chapter, I've been steadily running out of extra time for writing and I also rewrote this chapter several times. I might have to change this one too. Maybe later. I'm gonna get the next chapter up when I can and try to satisfy the fans of my other stories too. C ya.**


End file.
